


【茸米/R】持枪行凶

by yunhuhu666



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhuhu666/pseuds/yunhuhu666
Summary: /时间线在与福葛分开之后。是原作背景，加了私设（感情基础）/纳兰迦是小可爱（大哭）里面剧情不是纳兰迦→乔鲁诺，在我自己的理解里只是基于“信任”而衍生出的“依赖”而已。我爱米。





	【茸米/R】持枪行凶

**Author's Note:**

> 　　/时间线在与福葛分开之后。是原作背景，加了私设（感情基础）  
> 　　/纳兰迦是小可爱（大哭）里面剧情不是纳兰迦→乔鲁诺，在我自己的理解里只是基于“信任”而衍生出的“依赖”而已。我爱米。

　　  
====  
　  
　　意大利的边陲小镇——威尼斯，四面围海，被沙滩与欧鸟环抱，悬崖上筑建着红房顶阁楼和白栅栏花园，蔷薇与玫瑰四时开放，绿植与树林常年青翠。  
　　  
　　布加拉提小队暂住此地，为安全考虑，只租了沿海的一栋小房。这栋房子的原住户只有三个人，租给他们六个人，明显很挤，更何况特里休必须独占一间房，剩下五个男人平分两间，似乎分不高。  
　　  
　　  
　　布加拉提站在两扇门中间，抚着下巴陷入沉思。  
　　纳兰迦已经闹起来，声称自己一定不能跟阿帕基同一间，不然肯定要出人命，他又看看乔鲁诺，眼睛一亮，贴上去挽住乔鲁诺的手臂，喊道：“要不我跟乔鲁诺一间房，乔鲁诺肯定比阿帕基更能做个好室友。”  
　　乔鲁诺还没来得及开口说话，对面阿帕基的眼刀已经飞过来，不过更多的还是不屑与蔑视，见纳兰迦如见蝼蚁，只一眼就背过身去了。  
　　孩子气的某人不甘示弱，冲着阿帕基的背影吐舌头。  
　　  
　　说实话乔鲁诺觉得这样下去可能真的会出人命，算是为了纳兰迦的光明前途做打算，他把纳兰迦拉到一边，走到布加拉提身后，说：“我看客厅的沙发也可以睡，我们可以两两一间房，留一个人睡沙发，正好能留个人站岗。”  
　　布加拉提往客厅那边看了一眼，的确，客厅正中放着一张沙发，虽然不大，但睡一个人也勉强足够，如果是纳兰迦这种身段……那就再合适不过了。  
　　  
　　还在盘算着怎么把米斯达挤去睡客厅的纳兰迦突然感觉到不对劲，一抬头，发现队友们的眼睛都定在自己身上，而其中一位——米斯达，更加耿直，直接上来把他往客厅拉，把人往沙发上一扔，发号施令道：“那就这么决定了，这就是你的专属房间，纳兰迦。”  
　　“喂，你什么意思！”纳兰迦蹦起来，“为什么是我不是你？”  
　　乔鲁诺走上来打圆场，安慰他说全队只有他身材更合适睡沙发，其他人要是在这沙发上睡一晚，估计起来的时候免不了要腰酸背痛一场。  
　　  
　　还好纳兰迦好糊弄。虽然他真的很想和乔鲁诺共处一室，但挨不住布加拉提和乔鲁诺双方劝说，最后只能颓丧地答应这个提议。剩下布加拉提和阿帕基一组，米斯达如愿踢走竞争对手，拉着乔鲁诺进房间，关上了门，把他彻底关在客厅。  
　　  
　　过了一会儿，才听到纳兰迦在外面大喊大叫：“你们都欺负人！”  
　　米斯达又打开门，探出个脑袋冲他一笑：“睡客厅也不错嘛，够你滚上好几圈了。”  
　　  
　　可把孩子气得，差点喊出“Aero Smith”来与这个人决一死战。  
　　  
——  
　　  
　　嘲笑完纳兰迦以后心满意足，米斯达锁好门进来，看见乔鲁诺正好坐在床边的地上脱鞋，换上房间里自带的拖鞋。  
　　乔鲁诺听到脚步声，头也没抬，先笑了一声：“晚上睡觉要锁好门了，免得纳兰迦起来暗杀你。”  
　　“哼，”米斯达摸了摸枪，“看我把他打成筛子。”  
　　  
　　不过乔鲁诺还是更期望可以和平相处，所以锁门才是最好的方案，他走去锁了门，往回走时解开外套纽扣——既然打算在这里暂住几天，那就尽可能地放松，目前威尼斯已经没有了老板的亲卫追兵，在去到下一个目的地之前，必须好好休息一下。  
　　回来时看见米斯达盘腿坐在他刚才坐的地方擦枪，“Sex Pistols”未发动时也只是六个小孩子样的小人，经一段时间的行程后已经饿了，正吵着嚷着找米斯达要吃的。  
　　  
　　乔鲁诺安静地看米斯达给他们找吃的，心里突生无限感慨。  
　　“诶，”他用脚尖碰了碰米斯达的膝盖，“他们吃东西的话，你会饱吗？”  
　　米斯达抬头看他：“怎么可能，他们吃得很少啊。”  
　　  
　　“啊，这样啊。”意识到自己问了个傻问题的乔鲁诺沉默了一下，米斯达也没找什么话题，低着头继续喂小手枪。  
　　房间里其他声音都熄下来，只有替身在吱哇乱叫的声音，好像是NO.3又抢了NO.5的那份，一边哭起来，另一边得胜似的哈哈大笑，其他几只也吵得不可开交。  
　　  
　　过了一会，又是乔鲁诺开口：“过会儿……要不要出去走走。”  
　　“听布加拉提的安排吧。”  
　　“……好。”  
　　“不过我觉得应该可以。”  
　　  
　　米斯达收起枪，顺手插进后腰带里，乔鲁诺的视线顺着他的动作游走，从那两边柔软的腰线滑下去，见米斯达从地上站起来，那把腰在眼前晃了晃，晃得他眼有点花。  
　　“怎么了？”对方没有跟他共感，看他这样子反而有点莫名其妙，抬头看他一眼，伸手要来摸他的额头，“难道是水土不服么？”  
　　  
　　如果换作平常，乔鲁诺可能会任他摸，但这次总觉得有点什么不一样，他后退一步，躲开了。  
　　  
　　他一退，反而更让米斯达觉得不对，于是上前一步，两个人一进一退，脸色越来越沉，直到乔鲁诺的后背抵上墙壁——退无可退了，乔鲁诺才停下来，但米斯达没停，直直顶上来，手臂擦过乔鲁诺耳根。  
　　“不是吧乔鲁诺，你躲什么。”  
　　一时不太习惯这前后站位，总觉得越看越不对，近距离观看米斯达的脸让他觉得局促，下意识想要远离，只能偏过头。  
　　  
　　乔鲁诺觉得再靠近就得出事，伸手推住米斯达的肩膀，阻止他继续靠近：“你先等等，我有事跟你说。”  
　　米斯达歪了歪头。  
　　  
　　不得不说，眼前这个男人在某些方面实在天赋异禀，不管多少次，乔鲁诺都还是受不了此等视觉攻击，他一紧张起来就想往他裸露的腰侧摸去，又觉得不太合乎时宜，只能强行压下这个念头。  
　　  
　　他在对峙的局面里思考着自己该说点什么来让他暂时远离一下，又怕说错了话适得其反，让米斯达更觉得不对劲，于是刻意做出严肃的表情，正经道：“等会儿还要出去和布加拉提他们回合的吧，我刚才在想要不要去附近再打探一下，有没有敌人之类的。”  
　　米斯达看样子是信了，松开手，认真想了想：“应该没有了吧，我们昨天解决的就应该是威尼斯里最后的敌人了，从海那边过来至少也需要三天，就算是老板的亲卫，应该也不可能快到那种程度吧？”  
　　  
　　本来乔鲁诺就是随口一说，现在无意顺着米斯达给的台阶下了，赶紧脱身，三步并作两步走去门口，回头对着还在原地思考的米斯达喊了一声：“那我们先出去吧。”  
　　  
　　“好，马上来。”  
　　  
——  
　　  
　　其他人也没什么行李需要收拾，完事以后在布加拉提的房间里集合，乔鲁诺敲门以后推门进去，看到里面的两个人正坐在床边的双人桌旁，在看桌上铺着的东西。  
　　  
　　“你们在看什么？”乔鲁诺也凑过去看，视线越过阿帕基的肩膀，落到桌上——原来是一张地图，看起来是威尼斯附近的海域地形图。  
　　  
　　阿帕基往后靠了一点让他彻底看清，布加拉提解释道：“我们想下午去附近侦查一下，虽说短时间内应该没有老板的追兵了，但不能排除其他因素。纳兰迦的‘Aero Smith’很适合侦查，可以由我和阿帕基带他一起去。”  
　　“那我和米斯达呢？”  
　　  
　　阿帕基抬头看了他一眼：“特里休需要保护，你和米斯达就留守吧。”  
　　  
　　他本来是想说和米斯达一起带着纳兰迦去，但一抬头，见布加拉提也点头同意，便也没继续说下去，这么安排肯定也有他的理由。  
　　乔鲁诺转身出去，总觉得这样三足鼎立的场景有些奇怪，还是先去和纳兰迦还有米斯达复述安排吧。  
　　  
　　  
　　纳兰迦一个人待在客厅，百无聊赖地玩着客厅门口的盆栽，他刚才看到乔鲁诺从房间里出来，正要上去打招呼，结果乔鲁诺头也不回地进了隔壁房间。  
　　“……”  
　　刚从地上站起来又蹲回去，自己就是个没人爱没人要的小白菜，继续摧残门口的盆栽去了。  
　　  
　　没过一会儿，又听到门锁打开的声音，他一转头，看见乔鲁诺从布加拉提的房间里走出来，正好跟他对视，走近来。  
　　纳兰迦又从地上站起，发现乔鲁诺真的是朝着自己走过来，立即跑过去：“乔鲁诺！是布加拉提说了什么安排吗？”  
　　“嗯，”乔鲁诺点头，“下午他们带你去附近侦查，我和米斯达留在这里照看特里休。”  
　　“诶——为什么不是跟你？”  
　　“不知道，不过如果是侦查的话，还是阿帕基的替身会好用一些，我的‘Gold Experience’和米斯达的‘Sex Pistols’不太擅长这些。之后布加拉提也会这样和你解释吧。”  
　　  
　　纳兰迦兴致不太高，也不知有没有好好在听他说话，在得知安排后整个人就瘫了，躺在沙发上一动也不动，乔鲁诺凑近一点看他，刚压下身体，就被一双手猛地抓住肩膀。  
　　他被纳兰迦拉得差点摔倒，好不容易踉跄着站稳，突然听纳兰迦小声嘀咕一句：“乔鲁诺会做饭吗？”  
　　没想到他会这么问，乔鲁诺愣了一下，诚实地回道：“不太会。”  
　　“那我回来的时候可以吃到乔鲁诺做的饭吗？”  
　　“虽然我不太会……但是好吧，我去看看有什么可以吃的。”  
　　  
　　说完打算转身，结果纳兰迦依旧扳着他的肩膀没有放开，他被迫与纳兰迦对视，对方额前翘起的几撮紫毛浅浅戳在他鼻尖，有点痒。  
　　  
　　  
　　于是米斯达推开门走出来时，正好，一转头，就看到这么一幕。  
　　  
　　乔鲁诺还没来得及多想——不如说是他对着纳兰迦也没办法多想些什么，后领突然被人抓住往后一拉，一时间动作太过迅速，连纳兰迦也没反应过来，乔鲁诺就脱手了。  
　　他还以为是遭到替身攻击，一个挺身坐起，却看见米斯达。  
　　还黑着一张脸。  
　　  
　　虽然不太可能，但他总觉得米斯达下一秒就要拔枪怼到他额头上，果然，一眨眼，米斯达的手已经摸到后腰：“你刚刚摸什么呢？”  
　　“我！”纳兰迦话到嘴边又收住，看见乔鲁诺正对他使眼神，是叫他别跟米斯达计较。  
　　于是硬话拐了个弯，虽然心里还是想跟他吵一吵，但那话还是没能说出口：“我知道啦——你那么严肃做什么，我又没抢你什么……就开个玩笑而已……”  
　　没想到米斯达一脸严肃：“你刚才是怎么碰的他的肩膀？还是脖子、脸颊？”  
　　  
　　纳兰迦一愣，抬手摆了个姿势，在半空中比划给他看：“肩……肩膀，就像这样。”  
　　  
　　“好。”  
　　然后米斯达也没掏枪，甚至没看他一眼，推着乔鲁诺进房间去了。  
　　  
　　门锁“咔哒”一关，客厅里又只剩了他一人。  
　　  
　　三间客房的门都关得紧紧的，客厅有一扇面海的落地窗，玻璃门大开，从外面吹进来咸湿的海风，仿佛在吟唱孤独的单身曲。  
　　让纳兰迦无端开始可怜自己，寂寞地往沙发上一倒，扯来小被子把自己蒙头捂住，打算用睡觉来打发无聊的下午时光。  
　　  
——  
　　  
　　门从里面上锁，乔鲁诺只当这两个一根筋的人在闹着玩，没怎么在意，进门以后就往床边走，也打算睡一觉补补神。  
　　结果没走两步，就被米斯达从身后拉住了手臂。  
　　  
　　“嗯？”  
　　刚要转身，温热的身体从背后贴过来，先是略硬的胸肌顶上他的后背，接着是米斯达的小腹，他下意识伸手向后摸，指尖碰到他腹部的块状肌肉，掌心盖上去，用掌心最柔软的地方在他小腹上蹭了蹭。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　  
　　“不，没怎么。”  
　　话虽然是这么说，但手上诚实得很，他的手臂环过乔鲁诺的腰，十指在他腹前交叠起来，指节有意无意擦过他的腰带——那根腰带根本不算牢靠，只需轻轻一挑就能打开，然而不等米斯达帮他拉开腰带，乔鲁诺自己就将它扯了下来。  
　　他一回头，只看到米斯达的头顶：“还是有什么吧，你在跟纳兰迦计较什么？”  
　　  
　　米斯达听了这句话才抬头看他，凑得近看得清，房间对面是玻璃窗，将威尼斯海岸线外的太阳光收集起来，囫囵塞进屋里，光束穿过乔鲁诺的肩膀，正好有一块落在米斯达眼角。  
　　意大利人的脸型很小，眼睛却大，近看时可以发现，睫毛也很长，好像这份精致与完美是与生俱来，就算米斯达的肤色相比英国人来说要黑了那么一些，但依旧不影响整体美观。  
　　  
　　他小声说：“没……我、与其说我，你刚才也有事要说的吧？结果岔开了话题。”  
　　乔鲁诺一愣，没能接上米斯达的话，立即被人逮住小辫子扯开了话题，他还维持着表面镇定，悠闲作答，只是流氓不过这个在“组织”里混了好些年头的真黑帮，说着说着就说去了床上。  
　　  
　　他脸朝下趴到床上，米斯达压在他后背，依然贴得很紧，高个子的男人做什么都要优势一些，两手一拉，就扯开了他的外套。  
　　  
　　“我的事暂且不说……布加拉提他们还没出去，现在也没关系么？”  
　　米斯达似乎没考虑过这件事，经他一说，才顿了顿，赞同道：“也对，纳兰迦也还在外面。”  
　　“是啊是啊，”乔鲁诺趁他走神，腰部往后一拧，瞬息扭转了局势，高个子的意大利男人被他翻身压到床上，并且是双腿打开、手臂举高的姿势。一时变故让她来不及反应，眼前的英国男孩笑得眯起眼，海蓝色的眼睛里闪动着碎光，“不过他们应该听不见吧。”  
　　  
　　他承认，乔鲁诺就是无时无刻在散发着独属于他的魅力，而最终受益者还是自己。至于外面还没出门的三个人，随便他们怎么样就好了。  
　　反正，米斯达是个乐天派。  
　　  
　　  
　　他十分庆幸，布加拉提给他们两个安排的工作是留守，才得以抓住这一次空闲时间。特里休是不会从她的房间里出来的，而他们所需要做的，也只是每隔几个钟头去确定一次她的安全而已。  
　　言外之意，现在时间很充裕，足够做一些事情。  
　　  
　　  
　　头套是米斯达自己摘下来的，随手扔到一边，正好挂在旁边的灯罩上；紧接着是短上衣。正要脱裤子时被乔鲁诺抬手阻止了，他用一只手拉开裤腰，只帮他褪到膝盖，表示这种程度就可以了。  
　　  
　　而乔鲁诺自己只是解开了外套，露出雪白的胸膛和腹部，裤子都还是完好的。  
　　“再等一会儿也可以，”乔鲁诺把手搭在米斯达的后背，用轻柔地抚摸来感受他皮肤的光滑与肌肉的紧致，果然他还是不想让布加拉提直到这房间里正在发生的事，但在他们出门以前，还可以干点性爱之外的事。  
　　  
　　他让米斯达趴在他的身上，米斯达担心自己的体重，于是手肘撑在他的耳朵旁边，保持上身悬起的姿势。这样也很方便低下头接吻，把嘴唇凑到一起摩挲，或者是把柔软的舌头伸进对方的口腔里，吞咽着从对方那里得来的唾液。  
　　这样也免不了会发出微小的响声，尽管米斯达不觉得怎么样，他认为这种房间的隔音应该会很好，不至于让隔壁或是客厅还能听到他们接吻的声音。而且据他所知小队里其他人都是常年单身，对这些声音应该也不会过于敏感。  
　　  
　　他辗转着头部，腰背起伏，直到手肘开始发麻，才克制不住地想道：乔鲁诺这家伙，虽然只有十五岁，但吻技意外很好。  
　　  
　　气氛正浓时伸出手，正抚上乔鲁诺的胸口，房间门响了两声，随后传来布加拉提的声音。米斯达动作一顿，听门外道：“我先和阿帕基出去买一些面包回来，记得要照看好特里休。”  
　　  
　　乔鲁诺应了一声，动作没停，搭在米斯达后腰上的手指沿着脊椎向上滑动，一节一节地轻捻过骨节，在他颈后捏了捏，又滑到底端，熟练地按揉起尾椎那块凸起。  
　　细微的电流感从他手指触碰过的地方传来，他绷紧肌肉，咬牙忍耐，直至客厅外响起关门声，才猛地松了口气。  
　　  
　　对上乔鲁诺的视线，那家伙除了耳朵发红以外，从头到尾都没有任何变化，还是端着那副稳重优雅的气态——如果将那只正在他后背作妖的手排除在外的话。  
　　  
　　他解下枪，手指避无可避地与乔鲁诺的手指碰到，对方的手指立刻缠上来，就像是野外不受拘束藤蔓枝叶，绞住他以后就不放开，让他保持这个身体略后仰的姿势无法动弹。  
　　“先让我放下枪，乔鲁诺，”他有些无奈地冲乔鲁诺眨了眨眼，“总不能让我持枪行凶吧？”  
　　  
　　“更何况这柄枪也不够大。”  
　　乔鲁诺看着他：“那什么样的才算大？”  
　　  
　　米斯达自认为是前辈，正要向他展示一下自己的真枪，却被拉着手摸到屁股下面一处隆起的地方，微微一愣神，就听乔鲁诺语调缓慢地问：“这样的？”  
　　  
　　乔鲁诺大概还能算是少年，金发蓝眼，皮肤就像是海滩边被浪花冲刷得湿润光滑的白石，所谓反差就是，他顶着这一张可以称作“天使面庞”的脸，嘴里说出的、手上做的，却完全与这个词语不搭边。  
　　  
　　他笑了一声，五指略收紧，在隆起的地方揉了一把：“就这样的……”  
　　手指一挑，开了他的裤子。  
　　  
　　总算让他的呼吸变得粗重了几分。  
　　  
　　随手扔开手枪，任它在地板上滑出很远，抵到墙角才停下，声音惊动了客厅外打盹的纳兰迦，喊声传进来：“乔鲁诺！米斯达！出了什么事了吗？”  
　　  
　　床上两个人已经缠作一块，哪里有闲心答他，只在喘息不止中抽出神，抹开乔鲁诺额头的碎发，在他额头上亲了一下。  
　　  
　　没得到回复的纳兰迦慌忙来砸门，咚咚咚几声，在外面大喊大叫，正在他要把门轰开时，米斯达终于回头冲门口喊了一声：“没事，我们在拼枪。”  
　　  
　　哦，拼抢。  
　　纳兰迦没怎么听懂，但还是懂了“没事”的意思，转身往沙发走，兀自放空大脑坐了会儿，才突然反应过来什么似的，腾地跳起来。  
　　拼抢？？！  
　　  
　　  
——  
　　  
　　米斯达从乔鲁诺的外衣口袋里摸出了一袋避孕套——他有点惊讶，看样子乔鲁诺是将它随身携带了，从塔里出来开始，不，或者是更久以前就在这只口袋里，一直在等待着派上用场的那天。  
　　  
　　“只剩这一个了，”乔鲁诺解释说，“本来是打算扔掉，重新买一盒，但一直没想起来。”  
　　米斯达瞪大了眼：“用得这么快么？”  
　　乔鲁诺也学着他的样子瞪眼：“这种程度而已。再说，难道你没注意过次数么。”  
　　  
　　这种事米斯达还真没注意过，他撕开包装，让里面的润滑流到手心，擦在乔鲁诺手心，抬头看他一眼：“这种事有什么好注意的……唔。”  
　　他把圆圈状的橡胶套含进嘴里，用舌尖品出味道——紧致的橡胶套竟然是浅淡的草莓味，让他忍不住联想到常去的那家餐厅里的草莓蛋糕，不过味道还要更淡一点。  
　　  
　　他贴着乔鲁诺的身体向下探去，用舌尖抵住胶套中心，极力张口含住半勃起的阴茎顶端——也出乎了乔鲁诺的意料，没想到米斯达会选择用嘴帮他戴套。  
　　这样也好，也不失为浪漫性感的情调。乔鲁诺安心躺着没动，等湿热的口腔包裹上来时微微一皱眉，叹出一口热气。  
　　  
　　米斯达觉得这是一种对他的表现的嘉奖，乔鲁诺的反应，他本来也不是什么在乎细节的人，但这点微小的反应还是勾起了他的兴致。  
　  
　　他卖力地吞吐起来 ，一举含到最深处，将避孕套彻底套上去，龟头顶到小舌，引起一阵呕吐感，他收缩咽喉以让自己尽量适应，仰起头，喉咙里发出猫似的咕噜声。  
　　那点微乎其微的不适感可以揭过，更值得他注意的是乔鲁诺的反应，见那白皙的脸逐渐染上红，再也没有比这更能让他兴奋的了，于是更加卖力地用舌头舔弄，手指握住根部，配合吞咽的动作撸动，感觉到他的阴茎在自己的舔弄之下更加硬挺——相对的，吃下它，也变的更加困难。  
　　  
　　乔鲁诺抖得厉害，十指插进米斯达的头发里，间或发出难捱的喘息，临近射出的时候他硬是绷起神推开米斯达，呻吟没防备地泄出来，将要射出来时却被米斯达捏住了根部。  
　　“米斯达！”  
　　少年的声音里带了些颤，像是某种合理的请求遭到拒绝后的委屈，那眼神也是的，广阔的海洋上起了一阵风，卷起蓝色的浪与雪白的泡沫，推起粼粼的波。  
　　  
　　他撑着床坐起来，裤子褪到膝弯，屁股挪到乔鲁诺胯下。他可不希望乔鲁诺这么快就射出来，即便带着套，他还是希望可以以一种更亲密的方式性高潮。这么想着，米斯达扶稳乔鲁诺的阴茎，将头部对准了自己的后面，完全勃起的大小仍让他觉得膝盖发软，缓慢往下坐的动作有些犹豫，顶端挤进穴道后带来被胀满的错觉，又退出来，喘口气后继续浅入。  
　　  
　　过长的前戏让米斯达觉得难以忍耐，沾满润滑的头部渐渐将穴口磨软，进入也变得轻松了，于是迫不及待地开始尝试一次性吞入更多，他极力张开双腿好让身体下落，一手撑在乔鲁诺胸口，一手扶住腰。  
　　乔鲁诺拨开他的手：“这里很痒……我帮你扶腰，你抱我的肩膀吧。”  
　　  
　　姿势微调，乔鲁诺靠坐在床边，上面那个双腿打开，跪在乔鲁诺身体两侧，腿部肌肉因手指的触碰而僵硬地绷起。这位前辈总是觉得力不从心，每次教给这位后辈的东西，都很快被吸收，甚至翻新出花样；这样就算了，偏偏还要做出一副虚心受教的学徒模样来，海蓝色的眼睛里也是一派天真。  
　　“对，就这样，”乔鲁诺扶着他的腰，“腿打开一点会更舒服……这是你自己说过的。”  
　　“我什么时候说过那种东西？”  
　　“就在上个月前——也可能是半个月，地点是在一条看不见人的空巷子里，难道说米斯达忘记了吗？”  
　　  
　　米斯达一时无话，左右拿他没法，只能报复似的收紧含着他阴茎的后穴，恶趣味地看着他变成痛苦忍耐的脸发笑：“我当然还记得，这种事就算想忘也是忘不掉的吧。”  
　　 “唔……这也是调情的一种方式吗，虽然让我有点痛。”  
　　“不是啊笨蛋！”  
　　“那……？”  
　　  
　　米斯达用力闭了闭眼，身体下压。从乔鲁诺的视角看过去，正好可以看见对方下塌的腰线和翘起的臀部，偏棕的肤色显得更沉稳，也使身体曲线轮廓更加分明，经太阳光润色以后仿佛是镀了一层金，愈发性感撩人。  
　　  
　　他的腰部摆了摆，哑着嗓子说：“惩罚吧……或者是调教一类的。”  
　　说完又故技重施，夹得乔鲁诺一阵头皮发麻，而他自己也没有好受，反而是腰眼发软，拥住乔鲁诺肩背的双臂收紧，十指在他背上抓了几条红色的痕迹。他有些懊恼自己这样得不偿失，咬住下唇将身体抬起：“至少不会是调情的。”  
　　乔鲁诺按住他的腰不让他离开，声音放得低低的：“就算是米斯达，也会有不诚实的时候啊。”  
　　不等米斯达回复些什么，又自言自语道：“是吗？”  
　　  
　　  
　　他开始撞击，并且牢牢制住了米斯达的腰，少年的爆发力不容小觑，顶入深处的同时，大腿与他的臀部撞在一起，发出一声极其清脆的响。  
　　这声音让沉迷欲望的米斯达片刻清醒，突然觉得不好意思起来，好吧，明明比这更让人面红耳赤的事情都已经做过了，现在又担心起这些来，实在说不过去。  
　　  
　　但是很舒服。他眯起眼感受，发现自己一旦有逃开的迹象，就会被乔鲁诺按下去，并且故意发狠地往最深处撞击，尺寸不小的阴茎将那圈已经发红的肉撑开，每磨动一下都让他浑身发颤。  
　　乔鲁诺有意识地抽动，像是在寻找什么地方，这个过程也极其折磨人的意志力，米斯达已经软下的腰被他揽在怀里，而肩膀上枕着米斯达的额头，他流了很多汗——威尼斯的午间很热，有海风吹进来时才算清爽，但此时房间里门窗紧闭，哪里给风留了空隙？  
　　  
　　这也让房间里的细小声音透不出去，便显得房间格外狭窄，任何一点喘气声、呻吟声也透不出去，偶尔调整姿势，膝盖贴着棉被摩擦发出声音，这些也都与性爱混合在了一起。  
　　  
　　阴茎顶端猝不及防地擦过前列腺所在的位置，那里也早就被磨软了，强烈的快感冲上大脑，顺带麻痹了米斯达的躯干，他僵硬地夹紧双腿，鼻尖抵着乔鲁诺的颈窝叫出了声。  
　　而乔鲁诺短促的“啊”了一声，认真地说：“找到了。”  
　　甚至没有给米斯达留下更多喘息的时间，一得知前列腺所在，就开始专攻那一块地方，他执着而富有技巧地顶撞他，十指用力掐着米斯达的腰，在对方爽得仰起头时趁机咬住他的喉结，用湿软的舌头舔弄，并且沿着肌肉线条向下，得寸进尺地咬着他的胸肌。  
　　这样一来就要留下不少印记，米斯达无暇顾及，仰着头喘息尚且艰难，他的手也从乔鲁诺的背上移到了他的后脑勺，伸进他金色的头发里，欲拒还休地推着，然而更像是拉拢，似在让乔鲁诺更加凶狠地对待他的乳头和后穴。  
　　  
　　他的呻吟混乱且局促，时而畅快地哼吟出来，又很快被他自己咬咬牙忍回去，以抓挠乔鲁诺的后背来发泄。他可不想让外面的纳兰迦听到里面的声音，这样的话他肯定又会不知事地跑来敲门，打扰他们正在做的事。  
　　  
　　乔鲁诺一向很稳重，在这些方面也一样，他有力且平稳地顶起腰胯，让自己的阴茎反复擦过米斯达身体的敏感点——那些他知道的，他不知道的，但凡可以让他颤抖不止的地方，都值得自己去探索。  
　　肉体撞击的声音逐渐连贯起来，混了些淫靡的水声，这也罢，米斯达发现自己也变得不去在意了，只是还压抑着叫声，他努力扭动着腰部以跟上乔鲁诺的频率，但还是有些力不从心。被牙齿蹂躏的乳头正胀痛着挺立起来，分走他一部分精力，让他无法全心集中在含着肉棒的地方，可足矣让人崩溃的前列腺高潮来势汹汹，他能感觉得到，声音快要压制不住，理智正在崩塌。  
　　  
　　乔鲁诺把脸埋进他的胸脯，杂乱无章地留了些齿印，张口含住那两只红肿的奶头时刻意发出闷闷的哼声，舌苔用力地贴着乳晕打转，又用舌尖挤压狭窄的乳缝，迫使它跟着舌尖的动作打转。  
　　痒意也渐渐变成了不可抵抗的快感，他的上半身几乎要蜷缩到一起，下半身又被狠狠地操开，穴道里最敏感的那处地方已经被顶得麻木了，米斯达再也没有力气支撑腰部，完全瘫软进乔鲁诺怀里，唯有臀部翘起，臀缝间泛起水光。  
　　  
　　被过分吮吸的地方不断传来响亮的水声，乔鲁诺的双手也移到这里，抓起乳头周围的肌肉大力揉捏，按压时十指陷进去，放开后留下几条指印。嘴唇照顾其中一边时，另一边就由手指代替，灵巧地捏着乳尖揉捏，或是用指甲揉捻，力气大得好像要从里面挤出乳汁一样。  
　　  
　　尽管这是绝对不可能的。  
　　  
　　呼吸越来越艰难，米斯达觉得自己可能要被操死在这张床上了，乔鲁诺到底在他身上留了多少牙齿印或是吻痕，他也根本数不清，好像每个地方都被他一一亲吻过，连耳朵尖也没能被放过，他的舌头又小又软，他的手指又细又柔，足矣让他理智全无地呻吟喘息，发情一样地扭腰摆臀。  
　　  
　　直到乔鲁诺突然搂紧他的腰，深吸了口气，胸前才暂时被放过，他细细地啃着自己的锁骨，小声说：“对不起……我可能要……要射了。”  
　　“嗯、啊…射吧……唔，轻一点，我觉得我的腰快要断掉了。”  
　　乔鲁诺没有回应他，也没有如他所说的轻一点，而是含混不清地哼了几声，抬头咬住他的嘴唇，一只手紧贴他的侧腰挪到他的阴茎上，不顾他的反对，圈住撸动起来。  
　　  
　　这可真是刺激过头了，米斯达猛地向后仰去，呻吟出声，他下意识抓住乔鲁诺的手腕想让他停下，但现在这具身体已经不具有阻止乔鲁诺的力量，只能任由他摆弄。  
　　手掌与五指成圈住阴茎撸动，又用虎口掐住冠底，拇指扣住喷泄口用力搓弄，这里面很多技巧也都是自己教他的，现在反过来加在自己身上，不得不承认乔鲁诺真是个好学生，学以致用这方面毫不含糊。  
　　  
　　充血胀起的地方的快感累积到了快要爆发的程度，他更大幅度地摆动他的腰，脊背也因快感而佝偻起来，快要等待不及，临近射精，他什么也不去想了，只希望可以快点发泄出来，他甚至主动抬起腰把前列腺往乔鲁诺的阴茎上撞去，空出一只手搓揉起自己的乳头，感觉到疼痛也不停下，回忆着乔鲁诺抚慰这里时的感觉，再如法炮制，企图从中获得更多快感。  
　　  
　　他很快射了出来，前列腺高潮使他绷紧了脚背，一直粗重压抑的叫声也突然拔高，听起来像是不堪重负，这之后就再也没力气了，整个人挂在乔鲁诺身上大口喘息。  
　　乔鲁诺与他同时射出来，在里面留恋地抽动了几下之后才退出来，摘下套子之后还不肯完，又埋进那处湿热柔软的穴道里，操得米斯达有气无力地摆了摆头。  
　　  
　　“你累了吗？”  
　　米斯达艰难地将眼睛睁开一条缝：“嗯……你去洗个澡？”  
　　乔鲁诺亲了亲他的唇角：“你也要洗，我抱着你一起洗吧。”  
　　其实米斯达不太想立即洗澡，但他已经没力气拒绝乔鲁诺，便只能随着他去了。  
　　  
——  
　　  
　　威尼斯的太阳从东方的海岸线边升起，划过这座沿海小城的顶上，消失在西方的海岸线上。  
　　  
　　布加拉提和阿帕基买完面包以后回来，没去管屋里的人，只把纳兰迦叫走了，等侦查完回来，发现那扇门依然紧闭。  
　　他走过去敲了敲：“乔鲁诺？米斯达？”  
　　屋里片刻安静，随即响起脚步声，门锁应声打开，门口露出乔鲁诺的脸：“你们回来了？实不相瞒，米斯达还在午睡……虽然现在已经是下午了，不过我觉得还可以让他再睡一会儿。”  
　　布加拉提本来也没有叫米斯达起床的意思，愣了愣：“啊……好。阿帕基刚才去看了看厨房，意外发现一些食材，他会去做一些，晚饭的时候叫他起来就好。”  
　　  
　头发披散着的大男孩唇角一弯，笑了，他回头往房间里看了一眼，好像是回忆起什么令人愉悦的场景，连那双漂亮的眼睛也弯成了月牙。  
　　“大约一个小时？”  
　　布加拉提想了想：“嗯，差不多。”  
　　“好，我会按时叫他起床的。”  
　　  
　　乔鲁诺道谢以后重新关上门，除了脚步声，其他声音都被隔绝开，没想到这栋房子的隔音效果，意外很不错，连听墙角的机会也没有。  
　　总觉得乔鲁诺哪里有点奇怪。布加拉提后知后觉地想，好像是……脖子？还是肩膀靠近锁骨的地方，好像有不少牙印。  
　　  
　　转身走进厨房，看到阿帕基正在准备食材的身影，他决定去帮忙，于是便把这件事抛之脑后。  
　　可能是一时眼花吧。  
　　  
　　  
——End.


End file.
